Mobile electronic devices are a commodity commonly used in daily life. Examples for such mobile electronic devices are mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), but also for example laptop computers. Such mobile electronic devices are increasingly used for accessing the internet, for example for surfing in the World Wide Web (WWW), and viewing webpages thereof.
Usually, webpages are designed to be viewed using computers having comparatively large displays, for example 15 inch displays, 17 inch displays or 21 inch displays, the number of inches being a measure of the diagonal of the display, with a correspondingly high resolution, e.g. 1024×768 pixels, 800×600 pixels or 1280×1024 pixels, to give some examples for resolutions commonly used. However, many mobile electronic devices, for example the aforementioned mobile phones or personal digital assistants, have considerably smaller displays with lower resolution, so that usually only a small part of a complete webpage can be displayed.
Webpages increasingly comprise so-called dynamic content, in particular with the increased use of asynchronous Java scripting and XML (sometimes referred to as AJAX). Such webpages change their content dynamically, for example in response to user input, or also periodically in given time intervals. Since such changes often relate to only a portion of the whole webpage, when due to a small display only a comparatively small portion of the webpage is displayed, it may happen that the change relates only to a part of the webpage not currently displayed. Therefore, a user may not be aware of such a change of content or update of a part of the webpage and possibly may miss important information.